Lordship of Ainníleas
The Lordship of Ainníleas, also commonly known as the Lordship of the Emerald Isles, is the home nation of the Dwarves, and a client state of the Eternal Empire. Though officially independent and sovereign, it is under the sphere of influence and protection of the Empire. The entirety of Ainníleas is found on the Emerald Isles, which is a large grouping of mystical islands and islets to the northwest of the Old World's mainland. History Ainníleas has historically been the homeland to the Dwarves. Government The government of Ainníleas is very hierarchical and similar to the feudal system that dominated the early centuries of the Old World in the waxing years of the Eternal Empire. Despite Luceranity's influence on the Dwarvish people, not much as stopped this cultural and historic practice in the Emerald Isles. Tiarnaíocht The Tiarnaíocht is the Dwarvish name for the Lordship, and is the acting government in the Emerald Isles. It is headed by the Overlord of the Isles. Beneath the Overlord rules the Council of Kings, which is composed of the Seven Kingdoms of the Isles, each headed by a kingdom and a clan. Operating within each kingdom are an assortment of lords that either represent the head clan, or allied clans. Overlord of the Isles The Overlord of the Isles, also known as the Ardtiarna na Ainníleas, is the supreme head of the Emerald Isles, and reigns as the absolute monarch in the country. They are elected by the Council of Kings and the Ordú Solas. The role of the Overlord is to keep order throughout the Emerald Isles and to enforce the laws and moral system that Luceranity has instilled into its denizens. The Overlord reigns from the capital city of Galantir, which is located in Athair, also known as the Father Mountains. Council of Kings The Comhairle na Ríthe, or Council of Kings, operates under the Overlord. Prior to the unification of the Emerald Isles under the Lordship, Ainníleas was divided into numerous kingdoms headed by clans. These kingdoms acted independently of one another, and often waged wars and conflicts against each other. However, after the arrival of the Lucerians and the conversion of the Dwarves, the kingdoms became subservient to the Overlord. Now, the Council of Kings convene in Galantir whenever summoned to make decisions and to peaceably resolve issues between the kingdoms. Each kingdom rules over a sizable island and/or islets. Lords of the Clans The Lords of the Clans are the subordinate lords of the kings, and are either trusted family members in a king's clan, or the head of an allied clan. The term does not refer to a formal position, but collectively as any lords operating within a kingdom. Ordú Solas The Ordú Solas, known in Common as the Order of Light, is the religious authority within the Lordship of Ainníleas and operating parallel to the Tiarnaíocht. The Archbishop of Ainníleas is the head of the Order of Light, and frequently travels to the Eternal Empire to delegate in the Conclave of Cardinals. Below the Archbishop is the Synod, which acts as a Diocesan College within Ainníleas. Most dioceses within the Emerald Isles overlap with the kingdoms, and thus bishops are regularly in the courts of the Dwarven kings. Archbishop of Ainníleas The Archbishop of Ainníleas is the supreme authority of Luceranity within the Emerald Isles, and is a member of the Conclave of Cardinals. He is sometimes seen as the right-hand man of the Overlord, as the archbishop acts as an advisor to him. Synod The Synod is the committee of the bishops within the Emerald Isles. The Synod only convenes if summoned by the Archbishop, or if the bishops decide on convening. The Synod, like the Council of Kings comes together in Galantir, within its largest cathedral. Culture Dwarvish culture has long since held family, friendship, and other close bonds to a high status and prestige, thus giving credence to the closely knit clans that make up Dwarven society. Elders and ancestral heroes are also held to the highest reverence in Dwarven culture, as well as those in authority. For this reason, kingdoms experience a high amount of nationalism, and nationalism for the Emerald Isles themselves. Prior to the introduction of Luceranity to Ainníleas, there was high reverence to the father spirit Raghnall, for whom they believed created them. This paternal sort of admiration and respect was shifted towards worship of God when Dwarves were converted into Lucerians. Dwarves also hold hard work to a high degree, which is partially why the Dwarves have almost an almost fanatic love and talent for masonry and building overly elaborate and ornate cities built into mountains, rock, or underground. Miners, masons, architects, and blacksmiths are some of the most revered jobs that an Ainnishman can have. Besides family and work, celebration of life is also a significant thing in Dwarven society. Dwarves are known for drinking large amounts of alcohol and to have large, celebratory feasts. They see life as a series of things worth celebrating and being joyful over, even when life may be bad or death may occur. Dwarven funerals, though solemn at the burial portion, later turn into a large celebration for the dead's life. Clans Clans are a fundamental aspect of Dwarven culture. Clans are large family tribe that have become so closely knit that they may behave as their own cultures and societies. Though smaller clans may be purely family, larger ones may welcome non-blood relatives as honorary clansmembers such as close family friends and new spouses of family members. Some larger clans were even smaller clans that had intermarried enough that their families became bonded through that. There are seven major clans that are well-known through the Emerald Isles, and these clans each rule over a kingdom. The seven royal clans are Mac Beatha (MacBeth), Mac Dhurcáin (MacDuncan), Mac Liuthar (MacLuther), Mac Artair (MacArthur), Ó Raghaile (O'Reilly), Ó Maoileoin (O'Malley), and Ó Súilleabháin (O'Sullivan). Within each of the Seven Kingdoms are many smaller clans which have allied themselves with the royal clans for protection and other benefits. Geography The Lordship of Ainníleas reigns over the Emerald Isles, which is a large group of sizable islands and many small islets to the northwest of the Old World mainland. The islands differ slightly in geography, some being rocky and mountainous, whereas others are mostly covered in flat, sprawling grasslands and hills. There are also forests covering some of the islands -- but almost all have some sort of green vegetation present. The largest islands, from biggest to smallest are: Téagartha, Siógaí, ArdÓileán, Ársa, Carraig, and Deannach. There are many other smaller islands that surround these, though they are not nearly as large. Many of the surrounding islands and islets are specifically found around Deannach, which is why the Mac Artair clan's kingdom is known commonly as the Kingdom of the Scattered Isles. Téagartha, as aforementioned, is the largest island, and also has the largest mountains. The famous mountains known as Athair is where the capital city Galantir is located. Surrounding the mountains are a variety of forests and grasslands. Siógaí is the second largest, and is the most forested island in the Emerald Isles. It is a place of mysticism, and is said to have a heightened connection to the Spirit World deep within its woodlands. Cities Dwarven cities are well known for their masterful architecture, as they are always giant and built into mountains or underground. Such cities usually take centuries to be completed. However, there are many Dwarven cities that are also located on the surface and act more as small communities spread out between the bailes, or mountain homes. Category:Country Category:Lore